


Date Night

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Making Out In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “Wait,” he teased.  “You ain’t never gone to the movie theatre and made out in the back row?”  Turning his twinkling eyes upon Eugene’s he smirked.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a smutty little fic that I hope you enjoy :)

Laying back against the couch, boots crossed and sticking off the end, Merriell grinned at Eugene’s expression.

“Wait,” he teased. “You ain’t never gone to the movie theatre and made out in the back row?” Turning his twinkling eyes upon Eugene’s he smirked.

Swinging his feet off the couch he tugged Eugene down; straddling him. “No feel ups, no leavin’ with blue balls and a ragin’ hard on?” 

Laughing at Eugene’s disgruntled expression he knew exactly how he wanted to spend the evening. He adored being Eugene’s firsts for most of these types of events.

“I think we should go,” he teased; enjoying watching Eugene’s face flush. He’d talk him into it; just a matter of time.

“I’m not going to make out in a movie theatre with you.” Rolling his eyes Eugene continued. “We aren’t seventeen year olds anymore Snafu.” 

Sometimes Snafu's ideas were ridiculous. Can you imagine two grown men making out at the movies like they’re still in high school? 

It didn’t matter to Eugene that he missed out on things of that nature. He just didn’t have a lot of opportunities for those things; unlike his hellcat of a boyfriend. He had more than enough experience for both of them.

Grinning widely Snafu snuggled him against his chest. “Come on,” he cajoled. “It’ll be fun. We don’ have ta do nothin’ you don’ wanna.”

Looking at him expectantly he waited. Snafu always got his way. It was just a matter of timing. Knowing exactly which buttons to push he gripped Eugene by the waist pulling him in for a kiss. “Tis just for fun Gene.” Pulling out the puppy dog eyes he murmured “jus’ go with me.” 

Feeling Snafu mouth down his neck it made it very difficult to be sensible. “You seriously want to go make out in the back row of a movie theatre?” He questioned. Why Snafu felt compelled to put him in these ludicrous situations was beyond him.

“Come on, Gene” he murmured. “Everybody’s got ta make out at the movies at least once.” Slipping kisses up his ear and gripping him closer Snafu continued. “We don’ have ta do a damn thing if you don’ want.” 

Watching his lover’s consternated eyes he waited. “Jus’ once Gene.” Tugging his hips closer he grabbed at his ass. “It’ll be fun,” he promised.

“Fine, fine” Eugene conceded. “But I swear if we get caught this is totally on you.” Looking deep into those blue orbs he waited for some type of understanding.

Grinning wickedly Snafu replied “I’ll gladly take the blame, Gene.” 

Grabbing his phone he looked up movies and times. Hearing a mumbled “perfect” Eugene felt his stomach clench. Was he seriously going to do this?

Getting ready they prepared to head off to the show. Eugene was astounded at the precarious situations he often found himself in with Snafu. What the hell was he thinking?” Snafu, that’s what he was thinking. He was hard pressed to ever tell him no. Much to his chagrin he knew he’d do exactly what Snafu wanted; he was just too irresistible.

Hopping into the truck Snafu sent him a beaming smile. Eugene couldn’t help but grin at Snafu’s enthusiasm. Grasping Eugene by the hand he guided him into the truck.

“There’s a scary one playin’ he murmured. “Those are the best.” Winking an eye he drove them to the theatre. Parking the truck he leaned over grasping Eugene by the chin pulling him in for a kiss. “Let’s go in,” he replied grinning.

Paying the fee they snuck into the right location. “There,” Snafu pointed towards the back row over in the corner. “It’s perfect.” Tugging Eugene along he urged him into the seat by the wall. It was almost comical how Snafu couldn’t wait to get them both seated.

“You know this is crazy,” Eugene uttered as the lights started to dim.

Watching Eugene’s reluctant gaze he gripped him by the chin. “We can jus’ watch the movie, Gene.” Snafu whispered.

“But give me one little kiss,” He murmured. Leaning close he placed a sweet kiss upon Eugene’s mouth. “See,” he mumbled. “It’s not so bad.”

Sitting in the theatre right next to Snafu was a new experience for Eugene. They hadn’t really done “date nights.” This was kind of refreshing and fun. Deciding to just go with it he leaned in closer. Slipping a hand up he gripped the back of Snafu's neck rewarding him with a brief kiss. Hearing the growl slip out of his partner’s mouth he laughed. Pulling away he glanced over towards the screen. 

Seeing Snafu looking resolutely ahead he slipped a hand over running it down his chest. This might actually be fun if he could mess with Snafu.

Seeing the gauntlet thrown he watched as Snafu refused to look at him as his hand continued a trajectory downward. Watching him take a drink of his soda and pretending to watch the movie Eugene chuckled. If he thought he was going to run the show he was sorely mistaken.

“Snafu,” he whispered; watching to see if he’d look at him. Seeing him continue to look straight ahead he grinned. Skimming a hand down he swiftly cupped his balls in his hand. That sharp inhale of breath was all he needed.

Snafu thought he was going to enlighten Eugene on what went on in the back row of a movie theatre, but he was about to be proven wrong.

Leaning over Eugene laid a passionate kiss upon that smirk; rubbing his finger up and down the line of Snafu's cock. 

“What’s the matter Snafu?” He whispered. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Reigning kisses up and down his neck he felt the increased breathing expel through his mouth.

“This is what you were looking for, right?” He cajoled; giving his cock another squeeze. “I might just draw this out the whole movie. I mean you're the one that talked about leaving with blue balls.” 

Seeing that sweet face look over at him with a scowl clearly evident he was sunk. It was ridiculous how much he loved him, and boy did Snafu know it.

“Just come on closer Eugene,” he challenged “and see what happens.” Watching him intently he waited to see his response. Snaking an arm out turning his face he had free access to nibble down Eugene’s neck, mouthing down to his collarbone.

It was getting hard to be sensible and remember they were in a public place with Snafu's tongue ghosting upon his skin. They were going to have to take this party home, and soon. He knew Snafu's breaking point and he was just about there; eyes darkened with lust, fingers gripping tightly, leaning more heavily against Eugene’s chest.

Pushing down harder on his cock he felt Snafu roll his hips up into Eugene’s hand.

“You like that?” He whispered, doing it again. Rubbing his finger harder along that ridge; he felt rather than saw Snafu lunge towards him.

“Enough fuckin’ teasin’ he growled; placing his hand upon Eugene’s. “If you’re going to play, you better be all in.” 

Leaning over closer into Eugene’s space he gripped his hip tightly swiping his tongue upon his lip. Slipping his tongue inside he couldn’t get enough. Sliding a hand up to grip his jaw he really couldn’t resist nipping at his mouth. Feeling Eugene grind down again his cock his heart started hammering in his chest. 

Obviously Eugene couldn’t jack him off in the middle of a movie theatre, but he’d be damned if the bathroom wouldn’t work. Continuing his heartfelt kisses he felt himself starting to lose control. This always happened with Gene. He slipped into passion so easily. Watching those hazel eyes cloud over with desire, hearing his breath inhale. He’d do whatever it took to make his boy feel good and remember this one night of fulfilling a childhood experience he’d been denied.

“Meet me in the bathroom he managed to grit out, hands gripped in those beautiful locks. He’d really do anything for Gene. Whatever he needed Snafu would be there.

Giving him a look Eugene responded “we can just go home you know.” Smiling gently he ran a hand through those glorious curls. “Really, this has been fun, but I’m not really sure making out in the bathroom is a good thing.”

Shooting him with those owl eyes he blinked slowly. Grasping Eugene’s hand and cupping it against his hard cock he asked “you really expect me to go home like this?” Looking at him incredulously he waited to see Eugene’s response. “And I’m not having you jack me off in the truck.” Smirking he continued “I think we’re going to take this to the next level.”

“Meet me in the bathroom in five,” he uttered, waiting for him to reply. “I need you Gene,” he whispered. “Please?”

Watching as Snafu got up and headed out the theatre door Eugene mulled over his options. He could go with Snafu’s little plan or just encourage him to go home.

Deciding to give it a try he slowly got up from his seat and meandered towards the bathroom. This was silly. Why in the hell was he doing this? Walking towards the bathroom he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

The minute it opened Snafu was all over him; tugging him into a bathroom stall. Ripping his jeans open a muffled “sorry Gene, can’t wait.” 

Pulling his cock out of his pants he slowly ran his tongue along the head, pushing his tongue slightly against the ridge. Sucking the tip gently he decided it wasn’t enough. Opening his mouth he took Gene in as far as he could; nose buried against the curling hairs of his abdomen. 

Moaning he began to bob his head, gripping the base of Eugene’s cock. Sliding his hand loosely while his mouth bobbed down he felt Eugene’s cock getting harder; precum sliding down his throat. 

Determined to pull out all the stops he deep throated and swallowed around him. Holding his face still he felt Eugene rock his hips forwards experimentally. Looking up and making eye contact he conveyed permission for Eugene to fuck his mouth. Feeling Eugene start to snap his hips he groaned around him.

Scrabbling for purchase Eugene held onto those dark curls. He looked so sinful; on his knees, eyes never wavering, moisture pooling at the edges. He wasn’t going to last long.

Hearing his partner’s breath hitch Snafu reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. Letting Eugene fuck his mouth was making his dick feel too hard in his pants. Slipping a hand down he ground down against his own erection, causing his eyes to flutter and a low groan leave his lips. 

Stabbing his mouth against Eugene’s cock he could feel the hardness increasing. Lifting a hand up he circled Eugene’s hole, slipping down to fondle his balls. He could feel his balls drawing up, mouth filling up with the bitter liquid, slowly trickling down his throat. Popping off and suckling the head he pressed his tongue down hard on the slit; swirling it around to tease the ridge. Spit dripping down his chin.

His own cock was so fucking hard it was painful. Shoving a hand down to squeeze his own a shudder ran through his body. He was dying for Eugene to touch him, but he was going to make sure Eugene climaxed first.

“Gene,” he gasped out. Still working his dick; tonging the head, hand jacking Eugene off he knew he was getting close. Taking him in deeply again he swallowed.

Feeling his lover tense and stutter his mouth was filled with cum. Swallowing it down he moved to his feet quickly fusing Eugene into a kiss. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Rolling his hips against Eugene’s he begged. “Touch me, Gene.” He asked passionately. “I need ya to touch me.” Tugging Eugene’s pants back up he popped the button on his own. Pulling them down below his ass he guided Eugene’s hand over to grasp his hard cock.

“Wait,” Eugene uttered. Licking his hand he reached down and grasped his hand around Snafu's cock. Hearing the groan in his ear he slowly ran his hand up and down the shaft.

“Come on, Gene,” he whined. “Give me what I need.” Looking at Gene with begging eyes Eugene couldn’t deny him. Quickening his pace he felt Snafu sag against him panting. 

“Tighter Gene.” He gasped. “Faster,” at this point he couldn’t stop from fucking up into Eugene’s hand. He could feel that familiar heat working its way through him, heart thundering. Shaking breaths muffled against Eugene’s neck.

“Am so close,” he moaned. Hands gripping Eugene tightly enough to leave bruises. His dick was so fucking hard. He just needed release; please just let him fuckin’ cum.

Feeling Gene speed up his breath began to hitch, face buried in Eugene’s neck. 

“Oh please, God Gene,” he whispered. “Just a little faster. I gotta cum.” Bracing his hands against the bathroom door he felt himself starting to fall apart..

“Oh fuck,” he murmured into his neck. “Am gonna cum so fuckin’ hard” he whined; brows drown together, a bead of sweat snaking it’s way down his temple. 

Breathing heavily, hand curled against Eugene’s chest; grasping his shirt he felt his body getting stiff. “Just a little more,”he shamelessly panted. “Of fuck, fuck” he moaned; gripping Eugene’s hip tightly.

Giving the head one last squeeze with a flick he felt Snafu's body tense, jerking as cum sprayed across his shirt in three hot spurts. Continuing to slide his hand up and down gently he worked him through it until he drew away.

Leaning against Eugene Snafu didn’t know if he could stand upright. His knees felt like they were going to buckle. Leaning heavily against Gene he tried to get his breathing under control.

Sliding a hand up and gripping Eugene’s chin he passionately kissed him, pulling him close.

Making eye contact he mumbled out “love you, ya know,” reaching down to do up his pants. 

“See, can be fun doing things you’ve never done,” he smirked; moving in for one more kiss just because he needed it. Zipping his jacket up over the cum on his shirt he double checked for his partner’s response; to make sure he hadn’t pushed things too far.

Fixing his own pants Eugene looked at him lovingly. “You damn well knew I’d do what you wanted, Snafu. Don’t I always?” Trying to give him a stern look but failing he uttered “but only because I love you.”

Smirking and placing a kiss to the tip of his nose Snafu whispered “yeah Gene, I know.”

Grinning at each other, with one more kiss they exited the bathroom and headed for home.

  
  
  



End file.
